


This is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it bella notte

by Writing_mermaid



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, ada sonny, deTECTIVE READER, it got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: When just a tiny push was what missed to make Sonny ask the new SVU detective out.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 9





	This is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it bella notte

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by an anonymous, with the prompt : “Somewhere deep down, there’s good in you. Pretty far down”.
> 
> Song of the title : Bella Notte - Ruby Summer

**“Somewhere deep down, there’s good in you. Pretty far down”** , detective Y/N Y/L/N says, looking at the teenage girl at the other side of the table in the interrogation room.

The dark haired, tanned skin girl wears a NYPD hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that the detective in front of her gave her when they both arrived at the precinct two hours ago, in replacement of her ripped one. She was covered in blood and bruises.

“Listen Sira, if you don’t tell me what happened and who did this to you, I can’t help you. I can even help you to find your family again and make sure that something like that doesn’t happen to you again. So, tell me. Like I said, I know that there is good in you, even if it’s deep down. If you help me, I can talk to my ADA and we can find a solution if you don’t want to go back with your parents. I’d do anything to help you but in exchange, you have to help me.”

Sira looks at Y/N. _She’s pretty_ , she thinks, _with her Y/E/C eyes and her mid-long Y/H/C hair, her pink lips,_ _and she looks brave too, what happened to me would never had happened to her_. On the other hand, Y/N wants to slap herself, she referred to Carisi as “my” ADA, instead of “the precinct’s ADA”, feeling her cheeks blush. But it seems that Sira didn’t notice and she’s glad to have her back on two-way mirror, so nor her captain or the ADA would have noticed her slight blush at the mention of him.

“I’m starving”, Sira finally states after a few minutes. “I want to eat, and then, I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Well, that’s a first step”, Y/N says, rising from her chair. “What do you want ? Chicken ? Ham ? Tuna ? Veggie ?”

“Tuna, with a Cherry Coke please.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes”, Y/N tells her, taking her notebook with her and exiting the room.

Meanwhile, in Olivia’s office, the captain and the ADA are looking inside of the interrogation room, watching, and listening to Y/N trying to convince Sira to tell her what they need.

“She’s good”, Sonny turns to his former captain when he sees Y/N looking at Sira, who seems to be thinking about the detective’s offer.

“Why do you think I hired her, Carisi ? Not because she’s good looking. I mean, she’s a beautiful young woman, but that’s not the reason why I hired her”, Olivia tells him.

“Where did you say she worked before ?”

“Interpol.”

“Why would an Interpol agent leave her post to work for NYPD ?”, Sonny questions.

“I don’t know”, Olivia sighs, “Maybe she was only tired of it”, she shrugs.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes”, they hear Y/N say to Sira, making them looking back in the interrogation room, where they see Y/N getting up from her chair, her notebook in her hands.

Olivia turns off the intercom when Y/N opens the door.

“It seems that you managed to convince her to tell us things.”

“Well, I can be very persuasive apparently”, Y/N answers to her chief. “I’ll probably need your help for her when she tells me what we need to know”, she adds, turning to Sonny. “I have to go for a few minutes, she’s hungry and I promised her a tuna sandwich and a Cherry Coke.”

“You should eat something too”, Liv tells Y/N, removing her glasses and sitting behind her desk.

“Yes mom”, Y/N replies, smiling playfully at Olivia.

Y/N exists her captain’s office and goes to her desk to take some money in her wallet, Sonny looking at her from the inside of Olivia’s office.

“You should go with her, instead of watching her from afar. As she said, she’ll need you for Sira. And you should eat. I’m sure she would be glad of the presence of her ADA”, Olivia says, smiling to herself, insisting on the “her ADA” to give Sonny a hint.

“See ya later Captain”, Sonny grabs his suite jacket before taking the same way Y/N took two minutes before.

“Those two, not even seeing the oblivious”, Olivia sighs, watching Sonny jogging towards the elevators.

A few minutes later, and thanks to his long legs, Sonny manages to catch Y/N at the store down the street.

“Hey, do you mind if I join you ?”, he asks her, after he spots her in the snack area.

“Not at all”, she smiles up at him, hands full of food. “Sonny can you take a can of Cherry Coke up there please ? My hands are kinda occupied and I’m too tiny to grab one.”

“Sure, let me help you”, he says, taking her burden, in his big hands after grabbing some food for himself. “Do you intend to nourish a regiment ?”, he playfully questions, looking at all the food Y/N took.

“I don’t know how long Sira stayed without eating, so I might get carried away with all of this”, she motions to the food. “But I rather have too much than not enough.”

“My treat”, he says when they reach the checkout and Y/N takes her wallet out of her purse.

“You don’t have to”, she looks up at him. “I can pay for my food and Sira’s.”

“Let me buy it for you, it’s my pleasure.”

“Dominick Carisi, you’re too good to be true”, Y/N says, taking a shopping bag out of her purse to put the supplies in it.

Sonny takes the bag of food from Y/N’s hand, his fingers grazing hers, and without knowing it, they both feel their cheek heat up at the light touch of their skins.

“Do ya think she’ll tell you want you want to know ?”

“I hope so. I just want to help her, she seems lost and she needs us to help her.”

“Us ?”, Sonny raises one of his eyebrows.

“Yes, I thought that, as you are the ADA, you could help me with her, or help her with me. I… I just…”

“I see what you mean, and for the record, I’ll help you, don’t worry”, he smiles down at her.

“Thank you, Sonny.”

Back at the precinct, the detective, followed by the ADA, goes back in the interrogation room.

“Here for you”, Y/N says, handing the food to Sira.

“Thanks”, the teenager takes the sandwich from the Y/H/C haired woman in front of her, rips open the package and starts to devour it, barely taking time to chew.

“Slow down, you’ll choke”, the detective tells her protégée, putting down the can of Cherry Coke in front of her, along with a bottle of water.

“Sorry, I was hungry, haven’t eat for three days”, the teenage explains, her mouth full of bread and tuna, while Sonny and Y/N take a sit in front of her.

“Sira, I’d like to introduce you to someone. This is Dominick Carisi, the Assistant District Attorney I told you about.”

“Hey !”, she stops eating for a few seconds, just to gulp her Coke. “He’s cute, I understand better when you said he’s your ADA, and why you blushed”, Sira shoots at Y/N, with a sly grin on her face, looking at the two grown up in front of her turning red.

“No, I… Hum… When I said my ADA, I meant the precinct’s ADA. He’s a former cop, he used to work here before I arrived, so he knows everyone pretty well”, Y/N explains to put up a front.

“So Sira, detective Y/L/N told me you probably will have something to tell us. In exchange, as she said, we can help you. This is particularly important to be sure that what happened to you, never happened to anyone else.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you”, the teenager says.

And she told them everything she knows. The name of her pimp, how many girls he has, what he makes them do and the way he treats them when they refuse. By the end of the day, Y/N has enough information to arrest the man.

“Well, it should be enough to arrest him and lock him up for a while”, she tells Sonny after Sira left with a social worker that will take her in a shelter for the night, while she’s walking back to her desk in order to collect her things.

“You did a good job there Y/N.”

“Thanks.”

“Wanna have a drink ?”

“No, not tonight, I’m tired, and to be honest, I would have rather go with the others and arrest that bastard, but Liv said I earned my rest, so I’m going home”, she smiles up at him.

_It’s now or never_ , Sonny thinks, gathering his courage.

“Y/N ?”

“Yes, Sonny ?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night ?”

“Dominick Carisi, are you asking me out ?”

“Yes, I’m totally asking you out.”

“I’d love to”, she answers. “Friday night, I finish at six. I’ll text you my address and you pick me around seven ?”

“Sounds good to me”, he answers.

“See you on Friday night then”, she kisses his cheek and leaves the SVU floor, a smile on her face, leaving behind her a grinning Sonny, who reaches with his hand the spot when she kissed him.

“Are you okay Carisi ?”, Olivia asks, coming behind him.

“More than okay”, he answers, putting his suit jacket on one shoulder and going out, humming.

Friday night seems not to come fast enough for Sonny, who barely had a glimpse on Y/N for the rest of the week as she’s busy with the victims and Sira’s testimony. She made an amazing work, what he mentioned to the court, while she was trying to reach all the families of those girls, kidnapped to serve as sex slaves. Most of the families were glad to find their children again, some other were unreachable, but he knew that Y/N wouldn’t abandon those girls until she finds a solution for the last one.

“I’ll never be out of her”, she complains to Amanda, who’s finishing some paperwork at her desk.

“You’ve got something planed tonight ?”, the blonde detective asks her friend.

“Yep, going on a date with Carisi”, Y/N answers, making Amanda spitting the water she’s drinking.

“What ?!”, she says, wiping her chin and moping her desk. “You’re freaking kidding me ?”

“I don’t.”

“Jeez, he finally made his mind up to ask you out, was about time. I was tired to see him staring at you with blankly, and even if you didn’t notice it yourself, you definitely had a thing for the guy too.”

“Thing is, I’ll never be out and ready for him to pick me at seven… It’s almost six thirty…”, Y/N sighs.

“Okay, you know what, give me your size and there’s a store down the street, I’ll pick a dress for you, something that could do with your faux leather jacket and the shoes you’re wearing, and I’ll text Carisi to take you here instead of at your apartment. I’ll help you get ready and I’ll even help you to finish that case. Which girl do you have to finish with ?”

“Sheena Cassady, she’s the last one, I couldn’t reach her parents yet. I don’t understand if they don’t want to see her or don’t want her back or if there is another reason, but I don’t want to give up on her.”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be back to doll you up for Carisi. Don’t worry, I have some make up in my desk, just in case.”

Y/N just nods, not really knowing how to stop or answer Amanda who rushes outside of the precinct. She sighs and returns to her work, still trying to reach for Sheena’s parents. After ten minutes of tone in her ear, she decides to stop, feeling bad for Sheena. The detective gets up from her desk and goes straight to the break room, where Sheena is waiting for her to know if she has news from her family.

“Hey Sheena, I hope you’re okay”, Y/N says, entering the room.

“It’s getting a little long detective Y/L/N, did you manage to call my folks ?”, she asks.

“I’m sorry sweetie”, the older woman apologizes. “It seems that I can’t have them on the phone. I tried the neighbors too, but nothing. I’ll have to call social services again for you, and I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, don’t worry, I knew that they would probably don’t want me back”, Sheena shrugs.

“Okay, I’m back”, Amanda shouts from behind, going to the break room. “And I’ve got the perfect dress for you”, she adds, pulling a wine-red dress, with a fake leather brown belt. “I know you have a pair of black ballet flat in one of your drawers. Just a little make up, and he’ll fall at your feet.”

“I heard you had a date with the cute ADA”, Sheena smiles at Y/N.

“Yes, I do, I hope this will be okay.”

“I’m sure it’ll be. He seems to be a decent guy”, the teenage adds.

“He’s more than decent”, Amanda answers. “Hey Sheena, wanna help me doll Y/N up ?”

The young girl nods and rises from the couch, a smile on her face, following the two detectives in the bathroom, picking up Y/N shoes on the way. A few minutes later, Sonny, dressed in his blue three-piece suite, goes out of the elevator, looking around for Y/N, or at least Amanda to tell her where the Y/H/C haired woman is.

“What’s up Carisi ? I heard you got yourself a date with Miss Interpol”, Fin greets him, clasping his shoulder. “Be nice to her, she’s a great girl.”

“I know Fin, don’t worry I’ll treat her well”, Sonny responds to his former coworker and friend.

“Great, you’re here !”, Amanda states coming back to the bathroom, Sheena on her heels.

“What are you doing here ?”, Sonny asks his friend.

“Me ? Just playing fairy godmother for your date”, she just replies.

“You’re playing fairy godmother, you ? That’s new. Not a role I would see you in”, Sonny mocks her, but his voice fades when Y/N passes the door of the bullpen, leaving him speechless.

“We should have made a princess out of her before, I’ve never seen Carisi shutting up that long before”, Fin says, from behind the still silent ADA. “You look stunning Y/N”, he adds, moving towards his coworker to have a better view of her.

_He’s right_ , Sonny thinks, _she’s stunning_. Rollins really worked well.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You look, magnificent.”

“Thanks Sonny. You don’t look that bad either”, Y/N smiles at him.

“I booked a table in an Italian restaurant if it’s okay for you.”

“Perfect. Have a nice night everyone”, she waves at her colleagues, before taking the tall and handsome Italian’s arm.

From the precinct to the restaurant, Sonny acts like a real gentleman with Y/N, who tries to remember if she already has been treated that well by a man once in her life. Sonny is perfect, holding the door, letting her walk in or out before him, pulling her chair once they’re settled at their table.

“May I ask you something ?”, Sonny questions while they’re eating their pasta plates.

“Sure”, Y/N answers, taking a bite of her pasta dish, and humming in delight.

“Why did you leave your last job ?”

“I felt like, something wasn’t here anymore. A sense of weariness. I was tired. Tired of being constantly chasing after bad guys.”

“Well that didn’t really change”, Sonny laughs.

“You’re absolutely right about that. I was never home, I didn’t really have a social life, couldn’t really see my family, couldn’t have a love life”, she adds, looking up at him. “So, after seven years, I decided to resign. I wanted stability, to see my family more often, finally settle down somewhere, have a pet, find someone to spend my life with, maybe getting married and have children. It was hard for me, I didn’t have the impression to be useful. When I left, I took some vacations, because I really needed it. I came back here, looked for a place to live and one day, my former boss sent me an email with a job opportunity, saying that SVU needed a detective and that I would be perfect for the job. And to be honest I love it, I finally have the impression to do something good, to be useful.”

“And he was right”, Sonny states, “you’re damn good with the victims, the way you investigate. How you managed to convince Sira, Sheena and all the other girls to testify. How it made possible to dismantle that network. You’re an amazing cop.”

“Thanks Sonny, but to be honest, I would never have managed to convince Sira if you refused to help me.”

“I can’t refuse you anything”, he blurts, taking another bite of his plate, before realizing what he just said. “I mean…”

“That’s okay Sonny, I’m not going to demand you to offer me a ring just because you gave me a compliment”, Y/N says, taking a sip of the Italian wine in her glass, watching Sonny turning red. “Can I taste those ?”, she suddenly points at his plate.

“Sure, be my guest.”

Y/N leans a little over her plate to sink her fork in Sonny’s, who wraps a bit of his own spaghetti on his fork. Neither of them notice that one particularly long spaghetti wrapped itself on both forks. And the particular way this restaurant places people, helps a lot in what happens next. As they both eat the spaghettis, musicians come around, distracting them from looking at each other, the spaghetti disappearing in both their mouths, until their lips are pressing against each other. They both move back, looking at each other with a small smile, and start to eat again, in a comfortable silence.

After dinner, Sonny takes Y/N to an Italian neighborhood party in East Village. The street is full of people, music and there are some attractions here and there. A carrousel, a Ferris wheel, a band playing music and people dancing around the square. Fingers intertwined, Sonny and Y/N, wander through the fair, their eyes trying to watch everything. With the warmth of the evening, both of them left their jackets in Sonny’s car, enjoying the mild temperatures.

“Do you want to dance ?”, Sonny asks, after a moment, pointing at the people dancing and at the band.

“I’d love to”, Y/N answers.

He grabs her hand and leads her to the improvised dancefloor in the middle of the street. Sonny takes Y/N’s right hand in his left and put his right hand on her waist, while Y/N lays her left hand on his shoulder. As the band starts to play a very familiar tune, they start to sway, looking at each other, a small smile on their lips.

[ _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSA4kcYfxrk)

[ _And we call it bella notte_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSA4kcYfxrk)

[ _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSA4kcYfxrk)

[ _On this lovely bella notte_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSA4kcYfxrk)

Sonny spins her around, while the two singers continue to sing the main theme from Lady and the Tramp. When Y/N is facing Sonny again, she moves closer to him and wraps her two arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, letting the words of the song lull her, wishing that this moment never ends.

_Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near_

_For this is the night_  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

At some point, she rises her head and Sonny kisses her tenderly. At the end of the song, Sonny takes her hand back in his and they leave the now crowded dancefloor.

“What’s next ?”, she asks with bright eyes.

“Well detective Y/L/N, what do you think about this ?”, he says, showing her the Ferris wheel.

“I think this is a very good idea ADA Carisi”, she smiles at him, pulling him towards the merry-go-round.

Sonny buys two tickets, and they are seated in the cabin, enjoying the view as the wheel goes up. When it stops at the top, they can see a few neighborhoods, and look up at the stars.

“This night is perfect”, Y/N says, leaning into Sonny’s side. “I don’t want it to be over. I’m so glad you finally asked me out.”

“I’m glad I did it”, Sonny answers, putting his arm around her shoulder, his chin on her head. “I should have asked you long before if I knew this would be so perfect.”

After another hour spent at the fest, and after two gelatos, Sonny brings Y/N back home.

“This was the best date I’ve ever have”, Y/N says when Sonny stops in front of her building’s entrance, his car parked a little lower down the street. “Thank you, Sonny.”

“Me too”, he replies, scratching the back if his neck. “Does this mean I can have hope for a second date ?”

“I’ll gladly go out with you again Dominick Carisi, a second time, and a third time and a fourth time”, she pulls him down to her by his tie, her lips crashing on his.

She releases his tie when he kisses her back, wrapping her arms around his neck, to pull him further into her, while his hands find their way to her hips. When they pull away, lips swollen, Y/N smiles up at him one last time, before climbing the few stairs to her building’s front door.

“I’m waiting for your call ADA”, she playfully says.

“And I’ll call you detective”, he answers, on the same tone.

Y/N blows a kiss and closes the door. When the door closes, Sonny goes back to his car, almost dancing on the way, already planning his next date with Y/N. He is more than happy to finally have been able to ask out the woman of his dreams and to have make it the start of something that he knows he’ll cherish for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a prompt : https://writing-mermaid.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompt


End file.
